I LIKE TE PICKLES!
by Yuppers2dat
Summary: Silly dare thing with a lot of rude stuff and that. Other charaters that aren't in YGO. One shot. Written by three sugar high girls. Don't hate me! Read for a laugh.


**Me: Hi dudes and dudets! I'm having a sleep over! YAY HYPER ON PRINGLES WITH MA BEZZIES! (one of them doesn't have an account. TTD as herself and E.J, A as herself, Jeff The Killer and Brendon and Me as YGO, N and MOI!)**

**TillytheDinosaur: I WUN TYPE!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO FUCK OFF BITCH!**

**TTD: *Hugs Eyeless Jack***

**E.J: What the fuck...**

**Accountless: dude, r u on crack? I mean...wtf**

**TTD: No...MA LIFE IS A LIE! Lol no.**

**Me: This is a crazy shitty truth or dare thing with the YGO cast E.J from Creepypasta, N from pokemon and Brendon Urie, From panic! At the disco! Partay! Ok it's in scrip form and rated for language and strong sex references. READ ON! NO LIKEY NO READY!**

**Yugi: YUPPERS, TTD AND A DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THEMSELVES SO FUCK OFF LAWYERS!**

**Yami: Sugar high Yugi is sexy...**

*At te Kaiba mansion bitches!*

TTD: Imma go first! Brendon, MAKE OUT WITH ACCOUNTLESS COZ SHE IS A FANGIRL OF YOU!

Brendon: maybe a bit more than a kiss! Hell no bitch... fuck the hell off, jk, i luv you really! *sigh*

A: IM 'READY TO GOOOOOOOOO WHOOOOOO!'

*A and Brendon leave to "kiss"*

Me: I dare Yugi to have S.E.X in ToysRus at 12:00 pm on Saturday with Yami!

Yugi: What the fuck...?

Yami: You heard what the lady said come on ma bitch let's roll!

*Yugi gets dragged away by horny Yami*

Yugi: help...

*A and Brendon come back half dressed*

Brendon: well, that was fucking enjoyable...

A: I think that fucking is an understatement dude, that was awesomesauce... ok I dare mmmm...Brendon help me out here?

Brendon: hmm...I dare TTD to...do something unspeakable...to...go up to eyeless jack...and um...play scrabble... we only understand that...its dirty... simple

TTD: I'm great at scrabble...

A: Holy shit man...

E.J: Ok, SCABBLE TIME!

TTD: If only you knew the horrific truth...before I go, I must dare someone! I dare Tristan to go fuck that creepy old man standing outside the prozzie hut over there! *leaves with E.J*

Tristan: But...but...but that's ma Grandpa! Ah fuck it. Be back soon! *Leaves...a few moments later moans can be heard*

Me: fuck...

Kaiba: My turn...

Joey: why do ya get a turn?

Kaiba: cause Ima badass rich guy! SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY! **(abridged quote!) **I dare Tea to burn her magic marker!

Tea: YOU HORRIBLE BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship though!

Me: holy shit...for fuck sake girl burn it!

Tea: BITCHING HELL! *burns magic marker and falls to her knees* TE HORRROOOOORRRR!

TTD: *Returns with a trumpet fanfare* I HAS RETURNED, MOTHAFACKAS!

A: ...PH...NO SHIT SHERLOCK!

TTD:...whatever, I shall ignore thee. Now my wisdom decides...*E.J runs in*

E.J: Why do I suck at Scrabble...?

TTD: Cuz ya have no eyes, mate! Ok, Yuppers, i dare you to have anal with N! MWA HA HAHAHAHAHAHA THE POWER!

Me: fucking hell...well a dare is a dare...an enjoyable at least...do I get paid?

TTD: HELL NO! U DO DIS FOR PLEASURE BITCH!

Me: Oh fucking hell...RA HELP ME YOU SON OF A GUN!

N: I don't mind...

Me: DAMN RIGHT YOU WON'T! COME ON SEX GOD!

N: K

*Y2D and N leave*

Brendon: i Havent had attention in about five minutes, i need this moochacoos! ok A that was good, can i dare myself...

A: depends...is it sexual?

Brendon: depends babes...ok i dare myself to-

TTD: HEY THIS ISNT RIGHT SON OF A –

A: hey leave the boy alone, let him fucking speak... ok i dare Yuppers... to oh wait she is already having anal...oh well another on da list! Lol... ok, ill, tell her when she gets back...i dare her to lick...the unspeakable on TTD...

E.J: SHES MINE SON OF A MOTHERTRUCKER!

A: STUFF IT!

TTD: I don't like where this is going...*Y2D comes back* Oh Jesus of Suburbia... (My Green Day reference!) Um, Yuppers u gotta um...read above..

Me: OH COME ON BITCHES! I'VE JUST BEEN "WORKING OUT"! THAT'S GROSS SHE'S ONE OF MA BFFS!

A: DUH!

Me: fuck it all...

*the dare is done, all are traumatised*

TTD: I can't believe it...she licked the unspeakable...MY NOSE! Oh well, what's done is done. Anywayz, i dare A and Brendon to fuck right now in front of everyone! *puts Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off on te radio* NOW UNLEASH YOUR URGES!

Me: *turns Tv on* oh Yami and Yugi are on Tv fucking each other...

*Tristan comes back*

Tristan: I just killed ma Grandpa via too much fucking! Meh what's on Tv?

Me: Yugi and Yami fucking each other.

Tristan: FINALLY I'VE BEEN WANTING TO SEE THAT FOR AGES!

Joey: huh? Meh I got me a CEO! *drags Kaiba off to Ra knows where*

A: ok brendon... thats enough...for now... maybe later babes...fuck ya later babes! Ok, I dare TTD, to eat... a kangaroo dick! From the body!

TTD:WHERE THE F AM I GONNA GET A KANGAROO FROM.

A: i know a guy...jeff... enter...

Jeff: Hello, ladies and gentlebergs... wait no jeff, ur cool enough to say that...#YOLO

TTD: Meh, it's just a kangaroo *kidnaps random kangaroo and does le dare* Ok ma turn! I dare Yuppers to give N a blowj! NOW, RIGHT HERE!

Me: *spazzing on the floor due to sugar high" SUUUURRREEE! I LIKE TE PICKLES!

N: this is gonna be good *drags moi away*

A; ok, its my turn, i dare TTD to go over the brennie bear here, and whisper in his ear...behind his back so he is under complete surprise...'i wanna suck ur dick brennie...then shout, LOL!

TTD: k den. *goes up behind Brendon and whispers* i wanna suck ur dick Brennie *yells* LOL! I was being dared, by te way.

E.J: WHY IS THIS SO HUMILIATING?!

TTD: We haven't even given you a dare yet...mwa ha ha.

*Moi returns with N*

Me: hay guys!

N: not cool...

Me: fuck off. Bakura I dare you to watch the Tellie Tubbies!

Bakura: K *watches twenty million hours of Tellie Tubbies* WHAT THE HOLY SHIT WAS THAT FUCKING THING!?

Me: it's called the Tellie Tubbies you ass.

Ryou: I like the Tellie Tubbies...

A: mmmm...what am i gonna do! I dunno, jeff help me out..

Jeff: *enters tap dancing* hurroooo everyblubby!

A: yh no one cares jeff...help me out with a dare, brendon , if your not to traumatised to much, then you can help...dear lord...

Brendon:i t...think im just about over it, don't 'panic'...

Jeff: ah ha, i gotta myself a good little trickadeedooda...

A: don't do that...

Jeff: don't give a shit... um ok i dare trisan

Tristan: le moi?

Jeff: yeshhhh... ok, eat a banana, seductively... bwuu bananaananananannanaannanaan

A: OH DEAR LORD *Tristan leaves*

TTD: I dare E.J to strip in the street! God this truth or dare thing makes us into really evil people.

E.J: WHYYYYY?! *Leaves*

TTD: he doesn't know we're filming this does he...?

*Joey and Kaiba return*

Me: I DARE KAIBA TO GIVE MONEY TO THE NEEDY!

Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU BITCH!

Joey: don't worry I'll make it up to you...^-^

Kaiba: ¬_¬ I hate you people so much...*donates money* ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Joey: Marik I dare you to lick Malik where the sun don't shine!

Malik: he does the any way

Marik: come on little toy...*Drags Malik off*

Malik: help...

A: I dare Yami to do naked aerobics!

Yami: What vulgarity is this?! And the to the left, to the right, and LIFT YOUR ARMS LADIES!

*E.J comes back in*

Me: Hey ;D

E.J I never want to do that...

Me: You won't have to..CUS WE FILMED IT!

E.J: GAH! NO!

*Marik and Malik return*

Me: I LIKE TE PICKLES!

Tea: I hope you all realise how this has brought our friendship closer...I hope we stay friends forever...friendship is forever!

Everyone: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE RAPIST!

Me: *slaps Tea* that felt good!

Mai: YOU BITCHES LEFT ME OUT! And I thank you for it...

**THE END!**

**Me: did ya like it hate or feel like laughing? Sorry if you got offended by what we wrote but I did warn you. Review, flame whatever you like. :D :D :D :D Remember we were hyper! Check out TillytheDinosaur when she has put a story up. I'll tell ya when she does!**


End file.
